The Chronicles of Malus The Man
by Riddle272
Summary: As Malus grows older, the loses and experiences of Dracula's castle still haunt him. Yet by an expectant hope sent from foreign travelers, Malus makes haste towards the dark castle he vowed never to return to.
1. Beginnings

**The Chronicles of Malus (The Man)**

**Disclamer:** Whoo, it's finally done! After many years, the three story saga is finally complete! Okay, so I'm not J.K Rowling, I can't throw out 7 books in 10 years... When I started this last story, I decided to link it to the second story somehow since they're very related. So... Chronicles of Malus (The Boy) and now Chronicles of Malus (The Man). Yay! I own all of these characters, mwhahaha, except for Malus and Count Dracula (of course), Cornell, Ortega, Carrie, Reinhardt, Henry, and Rosa. Thanks Konami. It's been fun. Now I'll go create my own stuff...

If you like, please comment and review. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted too.

---Riddle272

**Chapter 1**

On a late summer's day, a merchant set up his shop on a busy street side of Romania. Despite the city's constant flow of people coming by, the merchant hadn't had a single costumer yet all afternoon. As much as he stood and waved his arms and his merchandise around, the poor old shop keeper's stuff didn't sell. He couldn't catch anyone's interest long enough to invite them into purchasing something from him.

_If I don't sell any items soon, I'll barely have enough to eat a meal with..._ He scolded himself.

"You there! Sir with the red hat! Care to take a look at one of these lovely matching cloaks? Only fifteen gold pieces!"

As the man shook his head, the merchant sighed, then mumbled under his breath. What an unsuccessful day it was... He sat down in his straw chair, occupying himself by shuffling pocket watches.

"Excuse me, sir...?"

The salesman looked up and saw a young man seated on a horse in front of him. The man seemed well dressed enough to be someone, and his speckled-white steed was a decent-looking one. The merchant looked straight up at him.

"Yes, what can I do for you? Pretty watches? Leather satchels? How about a new cloak perhaps...?"

"Thank you, but I think you have something else that I'm interested in..." The young man riding the horse looked very hopeful. "Would you happen to have a pure sapphire pendant made into the shape of a crescent moon...?" He made a curve shape with his left hand, then showed it to the merchant. "I'd pay you very considerably for it."

The merchant was taken aback by the request. Only the people he was familiar with knew about that jewel...

With the hope of a simple sale gone down the drain, he adopted a stonier, more serious tone. "How considerably?"

The young man looked inside his bag. "Oh, let's see... How does three-hundred gold pieces sound to you...?"

For a moment the vendor's eyes seemed to grow bigger.

"Well..." He said, gaining his momentum again. "I've had that jewel for years now. It's not for sale."

"Four hundred."

"...Sold."

Satisfied with himself, the merchant collected his sacks of gold and brought forth the precious pendant for exchange. The young man picked up the jewel with care, smiling as he examined it. He found it, finally, after searching the entire Provence for years...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He started to feel a familiar sense of ownership as he recovered the only remaining heirloom of his beloved uncle Cornell. It was a token recaptured from an unexpectedly chaotic past. He was fully aware and a reluctant eye-witness of the horror that destroyed his family ten years ago...back when he was just a boy...

His family was cursed by the vampire lord, Count Dracula. By his uncle Cornell's sacrifice to save his younger sister, her offspring had been born under the Count's control unknowingly. The boy... In that time, he could have done anything harmful to anyone, including his family... The boy was sure that he was forced to destroy his beloved uncle...but the rest of his family and his best friend disappeared in his mind's faintest memory... He had been unaware... And he and Dracula had separate thoughts...

Two years after he was free from possession and adopted a new home, the boy returned to visit the village where it all began. There was nothing there but overgrown weeds, grass, and the smoldered stonework of long gone homes. The boy stood there alone with his horse. His hometown seemed to have vanished altogether overnight....

_"Where will you go to now that your village has burned...?"_ He remembered Count Dracula taunted him, _"And who will you run to now that your family and friends are gone...?"_

For the first time in all his childhood adventures, the boy felt lost; but he made the promise to himself that he would rediscover his familiar past.

And so were the years of Malus Crescent. The first few had been tragically difficult. Depression swallowed him and sometimes left him deathly ill. Yet Malus went on. He became a mathematician and made a good living on his own.

The next evening after his most successful find, Malus sat down and relaxed in his usual corner at the local pub. Calmly sipping his ale, Malus leaned forward just a little. His index finger and thumb rested on the bottom of his chin. The other tables around him were almost empty except for another man and a woman talking together. His eyes rested a few more tables down from the couple, towards four middle-aged men playing cards. One of them chewed on his pipe with thought, staring down at his hand of cards. By far, the loudest table in the spacious pub was farther up front. A large group of teenagers, maybe a year younger than Malus, were laughing with each other. The loudest boy with long blond hair was standing hyped in excitement as he bragged about his story. As he waved his around his hands, the group busted out laughing. Malus even smiled along with them. He didn't know what they were talking about, just the amusing sight made him happy... He smoothed his index finger across the rim of his ale mug.

The lively atmosphere did wonders to rid the gloomy feelings dwelling inside of him...

After an hour, a burly man with short, pumpkin-colored hair came over and sat down in front of Malus at the table. Sporting a drinking mug of his own, he gave a friendly smile towards Malus.

"What's a nice lad like you doing in a corner like this?"

Malus turned his attention away from the people walking in the pub, then noticed Reinhardt sitting across from him. Malus returned the smile distantly.

"Nothing important. Just keeping the seats warm as you know..."

"Should've known... Are you planning any festivities for this upcoming Tuesday?"

Malus sighed, then leaning his head down in one hand, he frowned. Next, he furrowed his eyebrows slightly in a look of pretend bewilderment; But he was looking straight at Reinhardt.

"Festivities...? The upcoming Tuesday...?"

"You know what I mean by festivities and the upcoming Tuesday."

"I don't celebrate birthdays."

Reinhardt nearly choked on his drink. "Of course you do, you just never celebrate you own! And you'll never get rid of the past that way..."

Malus nodded. "How's Rosa and the boy doing?"

"They're fine. The lad's turning into a real warrior alright. Just like his old pa. He's always asking about the day when he'll get to fight Count Dracula and defeat him..."

Malus nodded again. "Let's hope fate doesn't come to that..."

"Sometimes it's inevitable. We'll just have to face it when it comes... Now, to change the subject back again, Carrie's been concerned about you lately. You've been a lot quieter than usual."

The young man looked down silently, twitching his fingers with the rim of his drinking cup again as though he was affirming his friend's words. Contrary to his look, Malus actually spoke up.

"Probably just my birthday coming near. It's an awful day, don't you know?"

Before Reinhardt had a second to counter that remark, Malus slapped his hands down on the pub table, springing out of his seat.

"Well, must be off now! It's getting dark and the most foul of things start to lurk about." He gave a big and sincere smile at Reinhardt. "Thank you so much for this little chat Reinhardt. I always enjoy hearing from you again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miles away further North in Romania, Count Dracula's castle stood on an isle by itself, like a giant death omen. It was a very unfortunate sight for five captives. There were two young females, two children, and a fairly young man. All five had their arms bound tightly with cords and were led inside the castle by a group of vampires and skeletons. The lady named Carda sobbed uncontrollably. The other female named Melody did her best to hold her composure, but it was clear that she too was shaking. Both children were frightened into shock just by looking at the walking skeletons, and the man named Gorgden carried on half dazed from a massive blow across the head from the villains. It would be a horrible thing to wake up and find your loved ones missing, taken hostage and tortured in the dark castle; but to Count Dracula, there were few greater things.

The captives went through hallway after hallway of ancient gothic-style interiors, filled with deathly mysteries they would never unravel. As Carda's eyes rolled towards a large gargoyle statue with strangely shiny black eyes and a sinister sneer across its fanged lips, the poor lady let in a sharp inhale of air and collapsed. The captives and mob slowed down as a sulky vampire reached down and carried her along.

"Oh no, oh no, you can't stop here. The Chamber of Execution is but a few towers away..!"

The rest of the captives swallowed hard and remained silent. They continued through the enormous, eerie-looking corridors until they came to a sealed grated doorway. The gate opened itself, and the group continued up and through a winding stone stairwell. Melody looked down and saw stains and blots everywhere along the ground. The further up they went, the air became hotter and compressed. At the end of the stairwell was an enormous chamber, made much cruder than the rest of the castle that they had seen. The walls and floors were made of stone, but the ground was corroded with pits of lava---hence the great heat that made them sweat. The fire coursing fiercely through the lava pits and magma boiling with a menace scared the two little ones wide-eyed. They huddled close to Melody, and she stood back closer to her brother. What twisted person could live in such a place....?

Before Melody could react again, one of the villains grabbed her wrists and cloth was wrapped over her eyes, then her entire body. Once she began to realize she was being mummified, she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. This was the end...

Whatever was holding her, suddenly let go. Was this part of the plan...? Someone was yelling, but she couldn't understand what they were saying...

Then the gauze covering her face was taken off swiftly, but gently.

Melody opened her eyes and found herself staring a giant lizard. She screamed.

The lizard creature was taken back for a moment.

"Shh, don't do that!" He whispered urgently, "I promise I won't harm you!"

The strange creature continued unwrapping the gauze with diligence. Melody looked to her right and saw the two children, Gorgden, and Carda also being untied by four other lizardmen. The one unwrapping Carda stopped.

"Marcell, this one isn't breathing!" The creature's voice was light. It must have been a female.

After he freed Melody, the lizardman leapt over to Carda and the lizardwoman. He examined the pulse at her neck.

"She's alive, but we don't have much time here..." He glanced at the other lizard creatures. "Hurry! Move!" The lizardman picked up Carda and dashed for the stairwell.

Melody felt herself being lifted up and was raced full speed down the stairs after the first lizardman. Everything was passing by so fast, and Melody could hardly believe the fact that she and her family were being rescued by human-like lizard creatures from Count Dracula's castle. She found herself hanging onto the creature for dear life. Would they really lead them to safety...?

Undead skeletons rose from the ground behind them and more vampires crept out of nowhere, chasing after them across the ceiling. But more lizard creatures came out as well, armed with weapons. Like a routine, the appearing lizardmen surrounded the escapees in a triangle-like formation, attacking the enemies with exploding arrows as they ran.

Melody took her mind off the heart-gripping chase, and focused on the way the other creatures guarded their wake. The four in front were archers and spears, defending the sides and the front from skeletons that came too close. The other five in the triangle carried daggers and spears, defending the back end. At the very center with the escapees was an archer, who watched the ceiling for attacking vampires.

"Tunnel's up ahead. Alright guys, dispatch _now_!"

The lizardman carrying Melody jumped down into a tunnel, and she saw no more.

------------------------------------

News spread quickly around the region about the return of Melody and her siblings from the dark castle. At the pub near Malus' town, it was abnormally quiet around the room as a big gathering circled around their table to listen to the survivor's story. The siblings told of how they had been captured, dragged through the castle, mummified, then rescued by a bunch of lizard creatures, and led down a tunnel to freedom.

In all the bustle that night, one man in particular listened closely. His hands were steepled in front of his face, and he stared ahead at the wall distantly as he heard their story.

"It was true! And one of the creatures named Marcell, I think he was the leader of them, he took off with Carda..."

Malus' mind stepped back into reality for a second. His eyebrows began to scrunch together in thought.

_Marcell...?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lizardman named Marcell rarely traveled by himself through Dracula's castle. As he walked towards the center of the castle, he was joined by two other lizard creatures, two male and one female. All four were aware of their surroundings and armed with light chestplates, and a helmet that covered the top of their heads and length of their scaly muzzles. Instead of carrying long spears like his three companions, Marcell chose a saber to hang by his right side.

It was silent as they walked through the castle, until a pack of six cerberus hounds dashed out to attack them. They took out the hounds without much trouble or scratches. Marcell grimaced sadly as he looked at the defeated hounds, wiping his sword.

"I really wish they hadn't done that...."

The lizard creatures were surprised when more packs of cerberus hounds came out and started to surround them. All four troope members pulled in together and prepared themselves for battle. Bats came down from the ceiling and glided over them, then began to twist together in a wide, black cyclone. The leader of the lizardmen started to tense, gripping his saber in front of him.

"Get out of here." He commanded.

The lizard troope looked over to Marcell.

"We're staying..."

"He's only after me. He'll kill the rest of you..."

The other lizard creatures hesitated. One of them finally spoke up.

"We can't turn back now... We're staying with you, Marcell."

No one in the lizard troope budged. Their leader finally realized their commitment, sighing to himself with relief and deep appreciation. They were ready to face any danger... Snapping their jaws, the cerberus hounds waited. The bats came in together and formed into a very tall figure.

Count Dracula had finally arrived.

The vampire extended one of his arms and released a storm of flames at the lizard warriors. Everyone in the group recoiled with fear. Everyone, except Marcell.

His saber reflected the fire to defend his shaken comrades. He ducked under the flames and charged forward. Count Dracula took his other free hand, created a ring of fire with it, and caught the rogue lizard creature by the neck like a disobedient little puppy.

His three companions forced themselves ahead at Dracula, but the vampire finished them off easily with a tidal wave of roaring fire, all at once.

Marcell couldn't see through his stinging eyes, and he felt the scorching flames flail against his scaled body. Still, he whipped his long tail around, sprung his feet up, and swung around Dracula's arm, letting the impact of his dagger pierce through the vampire's side.

Dracula drew back quickly, but still didn't let him go. Hanging there, the lizardman clenched his teeth, fighting to breathe. With his other hand, Dracula made a sword of flames and skewered Marcell with it twice, then tossed him away.

"You will fight for your life!"

Instantly, the waiting cerberus hounds leapt at Marcell. The lizard creature reluctantly obeyed, fighting with all he had left---a life or death melee against the vicious cerberus creatures.

_There must be a_ score _of these things..._ Marcell gasped to himself as he fought off the biting claws and fangs from his neck, and slashed fiercely with his saber and dagger.

By the end, the lone lizardman was entirely spent. His survival left him feeling like a horrible monster... He gasped for air, and unable to stand on his own anymore, he collapsed. The poor creature was badly wounded. The Count stayed where he was, apparently self-satisfied in Marcell's victory and punishment.

"Anathema."

"The name's Marcell." The lizardman replied stubbornly.

Dracula swept out his hand once more, and a dazzling fire dragon came forth and charged towards Marcell. He was knocked flat again.

The Count walked over to the now motionless creature. Reaching down, he stretched out his fingers and removed the lizardman's overheated head gear. Marcell's long, sweat-drenched hair flopped out from under it, along his unstirring face.

"You are dissimilar to the rest of your kind. You detest killing and scavenging... Instead, you're still soft-hearted... Caring for the weak, saving human lives at your own expense." Count Dracula's eyes were cold with the thought of it, "But...you are still useful to me."

The vampire walked away, tossing the helmet to the floor lightly. "Tell me, do you still remember your son...?"

Though Marcell's body appeared lifeless, his claws twitched. He was glad he couldn't open his eyes. He wouldn't be able to stare at Dracula, who bore an older, more wicked and macabre resemblance of the son he lost ten years ago. The son who Dracula cruelly took hostage of...

His mind flashed back to the last day he saw his precious boy, before he himself had been cursed as a lizardman... How Malus' eyes had changed... His smile....

The lizardman scrunched his eyes tighter.

"I promised that you would never see him again... Persuade me to change my mind."

Bats started swarming the Count as he started to disappear.

"Show me chaos, Marcell..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tuesday morning came as every other day before it. The sun rose over a pale purple sky and chased away the cold and darkness from the night. The sky was bright with sunshine, and the people of Romania were at peace just as the wispy clouds were.

All except one...

Malus was in an usually damper mood as he wrote out budgets and cost estimates for his patrons. The right numbers just weren't coming... The young mathematician slouched back in his chair, causing the back legs to creak softly under his weight. His pen was lodged diagonally in his mouth, and Malus stared back at his abacus absent-mindedly. Everything was quiet...until someone knocked on the front door.

Malus looked up. What time was it anyway? He didn't bother opening up the window beside him...

Someone knocked at the door again.

He sat upright, focusing on his work again. The young man sighed.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"I'm not here right now, go away!" Malus said loudly.

He listened for awhile. The knocking had stopped. That seemed to have done the trick... Malus leaned back on the chair legs again.

"If you're not here, then where are you?!"

Malus fell out of the chair. He looked up from the floor and saw Carrie Fernandez standing above him. Her hands were placed on her hips.

"Wha--Carrie!! I had a job to do before you broke into my house!"

"My apology, Malus... But after all, it's your birthday, and Reinhardt told me that you wouldn't let any of us in."

"Doesn't that say something to you...?"

"Not in my book. We can't let you just sit here all day by yourself, and that's saying something. Up on your feet, Malus, you're coming with me."

With that thought. Carrie walked outside.

Regretfully, Malus put away his chair, then followed Carrie. She was by the stable behind his house.

"Let's take Morning Star."

Malus rolled up his sleeve cuffs and brought out his faithful speckled-grey horse by her reins.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

Malus squinted a little in the sunlight, but smiled, motioning for Carrie to sit down first.

"Well, you'll have to tell Morning Star where we're going."

Carrie went over and whispered inside the horse's ear. Morning Star nodded her head once, swishing her tail. Malus rolled his eyes at the magician.

"Really, Carrie, what's with all the surprises...?"

Carrie simply smiled back at him, then sat down on the horse's back. Malus hopped on next, and they were off with Morning Star leading the way.

The horse took her time, walking at a slow gallop and enjoying every bit of the day. Malus watched the sea of autumn leaves fall from the trees with ease. The ground was covered in them.

Carrie must have told Morning Star to take the main road. They passed through town, where people were busy preparing for the harvest festival. Some were buying pumpkins and bread, or talking around the marketplace. Horse drawn carts filled with fruits and people were coming into the plaza. There were baskets of light orange pumpkins everywhere, and bushels of golden, green and red apples. The entire town smelled like spice bread and dry leaves.

All of the festivities cheered Malus very little. He looked far ahead at the hills filled with fallen leaves, and remembered the times he had spent as a boy playing in the meadow... Uncle Cornell always used to sit in the trees and keep watch over the village. When Malus came and sat by him, the two shared their adventure stories with each other, especially at the night under the stars. Malus' mother, Ada, made the sweetest pumpkin pies and Malus watched and laughed when his father, Marcell, gobbled down the pies and then sat by the fire making up songs on his guitar about how magnificent the food was.

Those were the times the boy spent going on daring adventures with his best friend, Edward. Malus nearly always convinced him into going. The days in the meadow around autumn were filled with great memories. Yet, it was exactly a decade ago since Malus last saw Edward. His life, his family, and his best friend were gone like water washed down a well...

The young man stared at the meadow, detached.

"Malus...?"

Carrie's voice finally registered into his mind. He glanced ahead at her briefly.

"What are you thinking of...?"

"Nothing....just....old times...."

Carrie was sad to see him so disheartened. The rest of the journey continued on with silence. Even the laughter and smiles of the townspeople around them didn't seem to break the solemness of the ride. Morning Star left a little ways outside of the town, trotting through the shallow and sunny forest by the road. Malus looked around at all the multi-colored trees and gave a slow smile. The forest looked very beautiful around this time of year.

"Well, isn't this nice...?" Malus said, making small conversation.

Carrie merely nodded.

After a few minutes, they came to a clearing ahead. Malus was surprised again. There was a large park inside the forest, with benches and wooden tables topped with food. Another table held four colorfully wrapped packages and a big sunset orange and cream birthday cake. Balloons of nearly every color of the rainbow was strung by twos at the end of each table. Reinhardt, Rosa, and Reginald Schneider, Henry Oldrey, and many other people from town and far away that Malus knew, were there. Still, it was a small number of people, no more than twenty. Everyone had a broad smile on their face.

"Happy Birthday Malus!!"

The young man sat there half astonished, not knowing what to say. Carrie saw his face and smiled. An unusual thing happened: Malus began to smile as well. As the birthday gathering continued with Malus, the group began to talk and laugh more as they ate.

"At first I was afraid you weren't coming at all," Reinhardt said, nudging Malus in the side with his elbow, "But if there was anyone that could persuade you to come here, it was Carrie!"

Reinhardt's son, Reginald, was chewing a mouthful of food. "I don't think he could resist Mom's cake. It's sooo good!" The boy took a great spoonful of mashed potatoes and chicken, finishing it off in one bite. He figured that if he ate a lot, he would become tough and cool like his father.

"Alright, young warrior, try this!" Reinhardt looked both ways, then tore a big bite out of a chicken leg, stuffed his mouth with three forkfuls of salad, and two large helpings of mashed potatoes. Reginald gasped admiringly at his cheek-stuffed father.

As he sat in front of them, Malus smirked.

"Oh, hi Rosa."

Reinhardt nearly choked, dropped his fork and spun around, like a guilty stuffed hamster. Rosa wasn't there. He swallowed his food, looking back at the snickering Malus and Carrie.

"Sense of humor, eh? I'll remember that... By the way, you have one last surprise here, Malus..."

The young man creased his eyebrows. "Really?"

The moment came at last. Everyone at the gathering began to hush for the revealing of the final surprise. Two figures stepped out from behind a large oak tree a few feet away from the gift table. One was another young man, probably Malus' age. He grew ruffled black hair and glasses. The other was a young female in her mid teens, with long light brown hair.

Both were dressed formally for the occasion, looking past the filled tables nervously, then gawking with silent awe at Malus.

Malus did not breathe for a second. He stood up promptly, staring back at his two visitors.

"Edward...? Lydia...?"

The visiting young man and his sister gave him a shy smile.

"Happy Birthday, Malus."

Malus rushed over to them, studying them closely as though gazing through fog. If ten years had passed, then even people grew older and moved on...

"How--I can't believe it...! All these years I thought you were...What happened?!"

Edward didn't hide his amazement either after finding his long lost best friend. Even after ten years, his smile was still so familiar to Malus. So sensible and wise.

"I should ask the same. What happened?"

For at least a minute Malus was tongue-tied. _What had happened to him ten years ago...?_ It was a strange question...like uncovering something ancient from a former life. He was picking up the strands of a faded youth. Before the incident in Dracula's castle, and back to much brighter days...

And so they sat down and Malus began his story. Edward and Lydia knew nothing about Malus being possessed by Count Dracula, so his story started a long time ago, back in the meadow, when Malus was in danger. Edward hurried off to the village to find Malus' uncle for help. Malus fell unconscious and so began the poor boy's dark nights in the evil fortress. Malus had never told the entire story before. He reached back into the shadows of his memory and relived each event that had haunted him, gave him hope, or made him furious. He told Edward about how Uncle Cornell died trying to save him. He talked about Count Dracula destroying their village to frighten Malus. And how Carrie and Reinhardt came unexpectedly to rescue him.

Everyone at the gathering sat still and in awe, listening to the young man's story. He had never meant to tell everything, although he did. However, many years laden with unease seemed to be lifted off his shoulders and mind. He gained a freedom from his past that he never had before...

"So that's what happened..." Edward said quietly, then nodded.

After that, he began his and Lydia's view of the story:

Edward and Lydia's tale began as Count Dracula started burning down their village. Late that evening, in a matter of seconds, pandemonium had broken out. A number of demon hounds descended into the village like a plague. A war cry and yells broke out into the confusion. Every brave villager fought the beasts off the best way they could. Marcell and the village leaders came together, ready to counter strike. They were adeptly armed with weapons and armor as quickly as the hounds had invaded.

The enemy came fast. Then there came a giant hound like the others, blending into the shadows, and its red eyes aglow with hatred. One blast of its fire swept back the village leaders. The village was burning. Edward smelled the thick smoke as it began to drift visibly off into the night air. He was panicked. The boy ran to his house, but he realized it had caved in. He hesitated for awhile, until he saw his little sister hiding behind the side of the house, crying. Edward ran over to her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Where's Mama and Papa...?"

"I don't know..." Her lips trembled.

Edward's heart beat faster. He looked around desperately. Most of the demon hounds were preoccupied with the people fighting, while others were escaping. Edward was paralyzed there for a moment, and the smoke began to fill his eyes and nostrils. They couldn't stay. He held on tight to his sister's hand.

"Hold onto my hand, don't let go!" And Edward took off from behind the house, his fear dispelled instantly. Thankfully, Lydia ran behind him. At a nearby stable, a strong mahogany horse and a young lady with white hair were preparing to leave out of the village. Edward sped up.

"Miss Ada!! Can we ride with you?"

The lady looked to them, surprised that they were all by themselves. "Sure! Climb on!"

Ada helped Edward lift Lydia onto the horse's back, then the young boy climbed on. No sooner than his bottom touched the saddle, the horse started off, full speed. Lydia hugged onto Ada's waist, and Edward onto hers. The boy shut his eyes, only feeling the jerking movement of the horse and the pacing thud of its galloping. They were running, farther and farther away from the village. The boy felt like he couldn't breathe.

After a while, he began to hear faint flapping sounds, like that of wings... Tiny, high-pitched shrieking noises came from around the trees. As both sounds got steadily louder, Edward risked opening his eyes and glancing back.

"Bats!! Bats, Miss Ada, they're chasing us!"

Edward's young sister squeaked feebly. The horse sped up. They dodged expertly through the trees, swerving to lose the flying menaces. The bats were persistent and gaining, claws and teeth outstretched wildly. For a minute, Edward believed the horse had slowed down. Ada's voice trailed back to him soothingly.

"Edward...take Lydia and jump down, now. Please, don't look back, keep running."

Nothing seemed to register to the boy's mind. A paralyzing feeling began to creep on him again. He still held onto the horse and his sister tightly.

Ada helped him. The horse stopped for a millisecond and reared on its back legs, depositing Edward and Lydia off its back. Edward remembered his mission and ran, while Ada and the horse took off onto another path. The frantic sounds of flying bats past over the children, following the direction of the moving horse. Edward and his sister didn't look back, but he was certain that it was true.

----------------------------------------------------

"Your mother saved us..." Edward murmured, staring down at the wooden table. "I won't ever forget that. Lydia and I ran just a few miles and stayed there in another village. Some of the other villagers made it there safely too. I couldn't find Uncle Cornell, your father, or my parents. Lydia and I stayed there for awhile, then moved to Austria with another family. This is our second year coming back for the October festival..."

Malus was quiet the whole time and then he too began to look away to the autumn trees absent-mindedly. He had seen Edward and Lydia escape with his mother many years back... He had unwillingly been the one to set the bats after them...

But now there was a different look on Malus' face. Something lighter and at peace... He wasn't loaded with the regrets Count Dracula placed upon him. As Edward was done, Malus simply nodded.

After awhile, Reinhardt's son broke the silence.

"That's a good story. Let's open the presents now!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Late that evening after the party, Malus invited Edward and his sister to spend the night at his home. Before that, they strolled around the quiet park, recalling stories of their adventures together when they were younger. Malus began to cheer up and talk more than he had in ten years.

"...And do you remember that time we fell into that underground cave and got flooded away by the river...? Then you finally learned how to swim, but we were drenched! We had to walk thirty miles back home that night in soaked clothes. Your dad and Uncle Cornell really got us for that one!"

Edward laughed meekly. "I still remember that..."

As the night grew on, Malus became quiet again. Then he hesitated.

"Say, Edward...?"

Malus' bespeckled best friend looked at him. "Yes?"

"I've...heard stories. About a lizardman in Dracula's castle, named Marcell."

Malus decided to go on. "I've been thinking about it for awhile and...I want to go see if its him."

His face was serious. Edward watched him, worriedly.

"Do you really think it's your father? Are you sure it's not a trap, or a different person?"

"I'm sure. I have a feeling it's the right one... Will you help me find him?"

Edward's forehead began creasing, as he looked to the ground. "Have you asked Carrie, Reinhardt, or Henry yet? I'm sure they won't mind helping you search...."

"They've already saved my life once enough..." Malus turned to the trees. "I don't want to ask them anymore... Come on Edward. If you come with me it will be just like old times. Besides...I could use a good minister on board, right?"

Both smiled weakly. As if remembering who he was, Edward closed his eyes and looked to God for help. He sighed.

"Of all the places, you know I don't like Count Dracula's castle, Malus..."

"I know. But give it some thought, alright...? Henry asked me to come by his house later this evening to pick up a gift, so let's go by there first..."

------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight and light from the inside flooded out to the two figures as Henry opened the door. He was dressed in dark green pajamas with white stripes and matching slippers.

"I wasn't expecting you to come by this late tonight, but come in..." Henry led them inside then closed the door.

Malus, Edward, and Lydia sat awkwardly in the large drawing room as Henry walked upstairs to fetch the gift. Lydia observed a painting of a brave knight hanging over the burning fireplace, while Edward had started reading a bible left on the coffee table. Malus looked at the Oriental designs in the tawny carpet, twiddling his thumbs together. The grandfather clock on the wall steadily ticked past twelve twenty. After awhile, they heard Henry trip over something delicate, followed by an angry groan. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Henry came back downstairs.

In his hands he held out something long, swathed in a black velvet cloth. Malus got up to look at it more closely, then pulled back its covering. It was a broadsword. Everything from the silver and black handle to the wide blade was polished. The gleaming silver pommel was rounded, and there was a half-moon shape cast in the center of the crossbar. Engraved down the blade on both sides were the words, "_Herein lies the strength of a Crescent_".

Malus touched the sword's handle almost reverently. "How did you get this...?"

"Dracula's castle. I found it laying in the Chamber of Execution."

Malus looked up to Henry's eyes; But they were light and comforting, even in his sleepy state.

"It was stained and worse when I saw it, but I restored it for you. I believe your uncle would have wanted you to have it..."

With a gentle hand, Malus picked up the sword from Henry's outstretched arms. The young man held it up and continued to examine it. It was the blade Cornell used to fight off twenty-seven knights and Count Dracula himself.

The sword was almost too heavy for Malus to hold. A smile began to twitch from his lips. "Thank you, Henry. I really appreciate this..."

There was a short silence as each person in the room stared at the magnificent weapon. Malus' heart beat a little faster.

"Henry, is there any way I could convince you to go back with me to Dracula's castle?"

Henry frowned a little, staring at him seriously. "What? Why are you going back there?"

Edward and Lydia listened quietly as Malus explained about his father. Henry also gave his complete attention to the young man. Once Malus finished his explanation, Henry Oldrey looked away towards the fireplace for a moment.

The room was silent again.

"I could use your skill," Malus persisted. "You've lived in the castle before too, so the search will be easier. I can't ask Reinhardt and Carrie to help me again..."

"Malus, I...no, I can't..." Henry hesitated. "Dracula's castle...the memories of being there are still very close for me..."

"I understand."

Henry looked Malus straight in the eyes.

"By all means, Malus, this mission is dangerous... Once you go into Count Dracula's castle and he knows you're there...there's no telling---..."

"I know... But I can't abandon my father there..."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day passed by slowly. Edward and his sister stayed at Malus' house for the night, and helped him prepare that day. Malus didn't sleep much, since his dreams often showed him lost and trapped in the dark castle once again. Or maybe it was his father he was imagining being trapped... Either way, it reminded the young man of how grateful he felt when his friends had showed up to rescue him. Malus couldn't sleep unless he knew that his father was safe...and alive.

Malus spent the morning sitting on a rock outside, deep in thought. Lydia made cranberry muffins for breakfast and joined Edward for a stroll into town. By sunset when they came back, Malus had barely moved.

The shadows beneath the trees grew taller, and leaves rustled in the whirlwind. Malus finally stood up and went back inside the house.

"Why wait until dark to go to the castle?" Edward asked. " Won't that put you at a disadvantage?"

"The gates will only open at night." Malus explained.

The young man suited up in a light armor piece that Henry had given to him, then he picked up his knapsack. Without a word, he strapped Cornell's greatsword on his back, and another short sword by his waist.

"You truly are a brave young man, Malus..." Lydia said, watching him. "Remember that..."

Edward nodded approvingly... then Malus took up a long spear and handed it to him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? You're coming with me."

Edward's eyes were still staring at him in shock. "What...Wait a minute---"

Malus couldn't help but to grin a bit. "Did you really think that you weren't coming? Don't be so naive, my dear friend..."

He took Edward by the wrist and headed towards the door. On his way out, Malus picked up an extra knapsack and waved back to Edward's sister. "Goodbye, Lydia! Stay here as long as you like while we're gone, I insist. Your brother and I will be back soon, we promise!"

Lydia smiled vaguely, waving back. Both Malus and poor Edward trodded off down the road in the direction of Dracula's castle. She had hoped Malus was only kidding.

Yet somehow she knew he wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Malus walked on through the dark forest outside of Count Dracula's castle, dragging the semi-reluctant Edward along. In the dark and breezy autumn night, the surroundings were a lot less daunting since they were traveling together. The two kept bickering back and forth, until Edward finally gave in and came along willingly. Just as they became quiet again, they could hear uneven footsteps coming from somewhere behind them. Not wanting to scare what was left of Edward's courage, Malus turned around to investigate and noticed Carrie was walking behind them.

"Where did you---"

"I was here all along. You both were arguing, so you didn't take notice. So...why are we traveling to Dracula's fortress?"

"What do you mean, 'we'...?" Malus looked at the small knapsack attached to her waist.

Carrie crossed her arms calmly. "Don't try that on me, Malus Crescent. What were you thinking, going back to that place without backup? I'm going with you two, whether you agree or not. Just try to stop me. Now...why are we going to Count Dracula's castle?"

Malus stopped walking and folded his arms as well, looking disapprovingly back at Carrie. Yet a trace smile began to stretch across his lips.

"...Alright, Carrie. Edward and I will fill you in on the story along the way."

And the three continued on together through the shadowy forest. In front of the large foreboding castle stood a great black gate to shut out intruders. In the sky ahead of them a great silver moon hung, shining the way into the bushel of trees that made up the castle's forest.

Malus hesitated, then acting boldly he stepped up to clasp the cold iron bars. The touch sent a familiar chill through him. He was back at Dracula's castle... The gate opened and the three travelers walked inside.

It was a strange thing that nothing foul came out to attack them as they walked closer towards the castle. Gnarly trees stood around them, petrified in the night. Silence pressed against their ears, all except the sounds of leaves crunching beneath their feet. Where were the werewolves that Malus expected? Would they ambush them closer to the edge of the forest...? Carrie kept her arms folded inside her coat, frowning as she looked up at the dark trees. On the contrary, Edward hugged onto his long spear, muttering to himself. Malus caught onto words like "stayed at home", "instant death", and "fiendish vampire". Maybe dragging Edward along wasn't such a good idea. Or any of them coming back to Dracula's castle at all....

Malus took a deep breath, calming himself down. The creepy forest wasn't getting him unnerved...he only feared what was ahead. Facing Count Dracula again seemed to be inevitable. Had Malus become strong enough at all to take him on?

The closer they came towards the castle, the more it felt like he was there again, trapped...

There was no turning back. Whatever evil lurked in the foreboding castle ahead, Malus and his companions would take it on together. They were here for one specific thing: To rescue Malus' father.

Three pairs of boots clunked across the wooden drawbridge. The giant bridge ramped over a river mote, about a hundred feet below them. If they were to drop into the black waters down there, the sheer fall would be enough to be afraid of.

"How long have you known Carrie...?" Edward's voice rang into the still night air. The question took his mind off of crossing the long bridge.

"Awhile," Malus replied, looking over to him. "About ten years...ever since she and Reinhardt rescued me from this place."

Malus stopped, looking up at the massive stone walls before them. They had now arrived at the castle's entranceway. Carrie pushed futilely on the locked gate embedded in the castle's stone arches. Standing beside his spear, Edward sized up the tall gate.

They were stuck between two similar barriers. One leading farther into the castle, and another blocking their entrance. Gargoyles with torches in their hands perched on the outside of the stone walls, lighting the entire causeway on both sides.

Setting down her bag, Carrie cracked her knuckles to prepare a forced way in.

"Wait."

Carrie turned towards Malus.

The young man stepped up, reaching forward. Running his fingertips over the stone wall carefully, he pushed one of the stones further into the wall. The gate blocking their way began to open. Carrie and Edward stared at him.

"I saw him trying this once..." Malus muttered as he looked up at the wall. "Dracula..."

They walked through the now opened gate, but were soon faced with another. Beyond it, another pathway laid in stone continued down the hall. The sun had not risen yet. Malus searched the passage walls again, in vague thought. His two companions watched him with curiosity.

"I don't remember this one..." He said finally. Malus looked back at them with a perplexed look across his face, as though he had failed to solve a complicated puzzle.

"That's alright, Malus." Edward smiled at him for comfort. "Perhaps the Count added another wall while you were gone?"

"That's highly likely," Carrie chimed in, "I'm surprised this castle looks_ half_ the same as it did before. Count Dracula probably got tired of switching the stupid thing."

Malus smiled faintly, starting down another passage. "Come on, let's go this way..."

He pushed open a side door. With just a little anxiety, they followed through. How much more of the castle had changed? Inside the inner walls was a dimly lit and spacious alcove; the way any vampire would prefer a castle's chamber to be. The floor was covered in dust, and the corners were filled with crates and loaded cloth sacks. Broken chain links hung from upon the walls. Going up the giant curving stairwell, Edward nearly tripped over the split floor. The stairwell circled around far and farther up as they could see or climb. Like outside, torches scattered the sides of the walls. Carrie noticed the lack of adversary first. Only bats clung to the old torch latches and the ceiling. Even then, they were content by flapping at the visitors from there. Malus and the others began walking at a more lively pace. After a few breaks along the stairway, they came upon a door at the top. The three went in.

The first thing that hit Malus' face was the breeze. They were outside again.

"Would you look at the view!" Edward looked across the sky. "I can see the entire forest from here. So this is what it's like on top of a castle!"

"You haven't seen the top yet," Malus was looking along the floor behind a large crate. "This is only the first tower. I'm searching for a key..."

Boxes were everywhere. Bags of sand leaked over the ground. Why did the Count make things so difficult...?

Something long, with a hollow and ashen color slipped behind one of the wooden boxes. Malus stepped back, staring between the crates.

_Kcrreeaag..._ The empty sound bounced across the tower walls. It caught Carrie and Edward's attention too.

A dragon formed entirely from bones erupted through a whole sections of crates, its mouth wide open. Wood splinters and sand flew everywhere.

Malus grabbed the broadsword from his back. Walking over for a better view, the bone dragon circled around Malus and the others. Its tiny red eyes glared down at them.

It hissed again, a sound like a sizzling dry desert, then snapped at Malus. Holding on tightly with both hands, the young man swung the broadsword.

The blade went straight through the bone dragon's empty neck cavity. Still, it didn't break the dragon's spine.

The creature snapped again, and Malus nearly dropped the sword.

A blast of energy hit the dragon's head. The creature moved back.

"Hit the neck again!" Carrie charged another energy bomb.

Malus swung at the bone dragon. He missed.

Zeal racked through his stiffened body. Again, he flourished the broadsword. Instead of the neck, it dodged the dragon's torso by a wide angle. Too slow!! Red eyes locked onto him. The bone dragon sprung on top of Malus once again. Malus' eyes widened.

He moved his right arm. His left was hit, and the dragon's bony jaws were trapped in his arm. Malus yelled. Somehow, the dragon recoiled and hissed again. Carrie's attack must have hit at the right place. Malus withdrew his wounded arm.

"Stop using your sword!" Came Carrie's voice. "Try another weapon!"

The bone dragon turned to its side, and faced Carrie. Reluctantly, Malus dropped his sword to the floor. As he reached to his side, he could barely move his foot. The skeleton's tail had wrapped around his left ankle. Malus stumbled, falling on top of a petrified Edward. They both fell. Not missing a chance, the bone dragon extended its jaws, scooping Edward and Malus down its throat. Malus tumbled, trapped in the dragon's cage. Edward yelled. They were jostled about, poked by stiff ribs. The bony creature evaded Carrie's energy attack. Malus took his short sword and shoved it through the dragon's neck bone. The entire neck and head fell off. It tumbled onto the ground. Carrie's last attack finished the monster off, destroying the rest of its torso. Malus and Edward fell over the ground.

Carrie ran over to them. "Malus, is your arm wounded?"

The ride inside the bone dragon left him sharply sore, along with minor scratches on his body. The young man sat up, wincing.

"Yes. A little."

Carrie sighed. "Stubborn...Let me take a look at it." She sat down and pulled out some gauze, cloth, and a clear bottle of liquid. Picking up his left arm gently, Carrie examined the ligament.

"It's not broken," Malus pleaded.

"Then tell me that!" Carrie chided him.

"I just did!"

"Edward, are you alright?"

Edward glanced at Carrie, but focused his attention away. He was wiping off his glasses on his shirt. "Yes, I suppose..."

Carrie turned to Malus again. "And what are you doing carrying around a broadsword? I don't have to pick it up to tell that it weighs a ton! You shouldn't carry that thing around."

They looked over to the sword in question, still laying where Malus had dropped it. The young man was resolute.

"That's my uncle's sword. He risked his life against Dracula, fighting with that broadsword. I want to do the same thing!"

Carrie's amber eyes stared at him, listening. Finally, she looked away and nodded. Malus smiled, thankful that Carrie understood.

"Edward, you're quiet." Malus started. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Malus' best friend sat on the ground next to them, after drawing small circles in the floor with his fingers. Edward adjusted his glasses on top of his nose.

"I should have stayed back. I'm only a burden by being here. You saw how I just..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I just froze up when I saw that monster..."

Malus raised his eyebrows, looking most disagreeable. "But you're _not_ a burden, Edward! Since we were little, you've been like my second half. You're always there. I wouldn't have gone back into this castle if you hadn't come... Actually..." Malus looked up at the dark sky, his long hair falling back. "I'm surprised you came this time."

"You dragged him part of the way," Carrie reminded him.

"Yes, yes, but Edward still had the option...!" Malus sent back.

"Malus is right..." Edward smiled. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to. I came here by myself to support Malus." He breathed in again, letting go of his fears. "I won't freeze up next time...I promise..."

"That's the spirit, Edward!" Malus reached over and pushed him lightly.

"Have you ever had any combat training?" Carrie asked.

Malus answered for him. "Who, Edward?" He almost made it sound like a joke.

"Yes."

"Edward is a monk, he doesn't fight." His best friend jested. "Well no, he's not a monk. He's an evangelist now, I think. A very God-fearing young man. I remember I used to get us into the most trouble and Edward became the better half of my conscience."

Carrie shook her head in silence, then glanced over at Edward.

"Is he asleep?"

"No, he's praying." Malus whispered.

"Hasn't any of his good mannerisms rubbed off on you yet?"

The young man smiled slightly. "Yes...a little."

The sound of something falling made them both turn around.

"...Now Edward's asleep...."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Malus found the small key he was looking for, hidden under a certain barrel, he took it to unlock the last castle gate. It opened up to another outside area. The sky glowed in a florescent light blue color, and dew clung to the grass still hanging under the shadow of twilight. Edward shifted around uncomfortably.

And they went on, looking after their every step. With quiet hands, Malus removed the broadsword from the sheath on his back, twirling it around lightly. Only a minute later, his arms started to ache.

He glanced at Carrie. She was focused on the surroundings. Malus went on, twirling and cross-slashing the air with the broadsword. Arms burning with fatigue, he finally put away his uncle's sword.

Beyond the grass, there were no signs of life. This disappointed Malus for the entire journey. There were no lizardman tracks or anything that would lead them closer to Malus' father.

Edward took out his satchel and retrieved three pieces of beef jerky to share with everyone. Malus thanked him and chewed on his piece absently. There wasn't a single clue to where Marcell was... After passing through a pair of iron garden gates, an abandoned mansion stood ahead. The place was large and stately, in a hollow sort of way. The windows were dark, and tall grass overgrew into an abandoned circular stone courtyard. To the left of the wide porch steps, tiny pink and purple flowers covered a miniature yard of tombstones.

This was the villa. Henry's family's old home...

**[_So, you've returned...?_]** Cold water seemed to run straight down Malus' spine. He froze in place. **[_Woe to you and your father._]**

Carrie looked back and stopped. "Are you alright, Malus?"

The young man stared through her, frightened. His eyes finally focused on hers. He breathed easier again. Carrie and Edward came over to him.

"I'm okay..." Malus said quickly, but his lie told on him the moment he grabbed his forehead. He lost his appetite. "My head hurts...I need rest..."

They led him to sit on a bench in the shrub garden. It surprised Malus how fast his thoughts became clouded. Come to think of it, he hadn't slept in three days.

"Take a break for a moment..." Carrie said, supporting his shoulder. "Remember, we're here with you. Take as long as you need."

Edward seemed to notice the signs the most. The same symptoms Malus had in the field, ten years ago. Right before Count Dracula possessed him...

He looked Malus in the eyes, more solemn than he had ever been. Malus understood.

"Malus, if anything happens to you, I won't let you get away. Carrie and I will stay right here with you."

The young man just smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

Last bits of his consciousness escaped him, and Malus soon fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Malus' dreams led him to an old story his uncle Cornell told him many years ago as a little boy. At the time the tale happened, Malus hadn't been born yet. In fact, his parents were still somewhat young themselves. He remembered the story well... his uncle became leader of his weretribe and led them to safety. And then they went up into the mountains...

_"Cornell!" Marcell called over the roaring wind. Snow was blowing headlong into his cold face. "How far is this place...?"_

_"Not far." Cornell assured him. "Just fifteen miles ahead."_

_His arm shielded his eyes as he glimpsed ahead. Cornell's short white hair blended into the snowstorm well. The whirlwind of flakes were a pain to his keen vision._

_"Why can't we use our wolf forms instead?" Marcell asked._

_"Because, this conditions our bodies." Ortega's calm but strong voice came from behind. The warrior with well-muscled tan skin came forward, walking in between Cornell and Marcell. Like the usual man-wolf, he didn't need to wear a winter coat like humans. Just a simple vest made from cloth would suffice._

_"When we climb back down the mountain," Ortega continued, "The cold environment won't kill us after we've become human."_

_"Exactly." Cornell said, focusing ahead. The snowstorm was beginning to clear up..._

_They kept walking upward the mountain. A manwolf tribe of twenty-six moved steady on without much resistance. Chilly air was a minor annoyance to their unusually warm skin. However, their natural fur could serve them better..._

_"This plan is a load of waste!" The raven-haired Maefir joined ranks with the three. He pushed Marcell and Ortega out the way with just a hint of tact._

_"Nobody forced you to come, dung-head!" Marcell squinted over at the intruder. "Just go back if you don't like it. You'll have to stay by yourself and avoid humans forever though."_

_"I know that!" Maefir growled. His human form was as fierce as his wolf one. "So just shut up!"_

_Cornell suddenly turned back and looked at him. "Stop it, Maefir. You don't have to do this. You can go back down the mountain."_

_Maefir glared at his leader, twisting his lips with dissatisfaction. His eyes followed the snowy gray summits in the distance. The vexed man-wolf folded his arms around his body, yet the wind or the cold wasn't bothering him. He walked on with a purpose. Cornell could tell that Maefir was starting to calm down._

_"No Chief, I'm gonna stay." Maefir stated, stubborn as though Cornell had demanded him to leave anyway._

_Without further discussion, he broke away into the ranks._

_"Even Maefir has a soft side for humans too, I'll bet." Marcell spoke up again. The boy laughed. "I never would have thought of it..."_

_As Marcell and Ortega got into a conversation together, Cornell lagged behind to check on the tribe. His tribe now... Men and women young and old walked past him in the snow, loosely in a queue one behind the other. It was a quiet and solemn time for them, although Cornell wished he could dissolve it. Yet he wasn't quite as outspoken as his younger cousin, Marcell..._

_An older woman of the tribe caught his eye. She was trodding along with two loaded sacks over her shoulders. Unlike Cornell, her hair was truly white with age. But with age came wisdom, Cornell remembered. However, the aged lady-wolf lagged behind, leaving a gap a few feet between the group. Cornell plodded through the ankle-deep snow over to her._

_As he approached, the old lady wolf smiled; Cornell did the same. They both walked together._

_"Are you tired? The tribe can slow down to take a break if you need one, miss. There isn't a hurry."_

_"No need, I'll be fine." She smiled again. "We're walking slow enough that the young ones are already restless."_

_At that moment, Marcell clamped onto Cornell's shoulders and leapt straight over him, in front of the old lady-wolf. Without further warning, he lifted both sacks off her back. Both bags appeared to be light enough for him._

_"I'll carry these for you, miss! Don't worry, they're safe with me..." Marcell looked at his cousin. "Come on Cornell! We need you back in front to lead us to the place!"_

_Cornell, their leader, blinked. He reached for one of the sacks Marcell helped pick up, but Marcell moved them quick from Cornell's reach, sticking out his tongue at him. Taken aback, Cornell almost laughed._

_"Alright, fine. Come on."_

_The weretribe was in-sync once again, and the two man-wolves went back up the snowy mountain. Falling snow covered their tracks. Soon everyone disappeared further and further into the distance...._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Malus awoke to the clear daylight meeting his eyes. His thoughts were still fuzzy as he tried to remember where he was. He saw Edward, sitting on the cobblestone ground in front of him. His hand absorbed his chin as he lay reading his bible. Everything around them was quiet.

The young man pushed himself up from the bench he rested on. Edward looked up at him.

"You're awake!" Then Edward drew back, suddenly remembering that it could be Dracula. "Are you... still Malus....?" He asked with great caution inside his voice.

Malus rubbed his forehead. "I hope so. Where's Carrie?"

"I'm here."

He spotted Carrie standing near a flower-covered fountain not too far away. Carrie and Edward observed Malus with care, as though he was subject to transform into a mad vampire at any given moment. Feeling a bit awkward, Malus looked to the deserted villa. A wretched place covered by the undead. Alas, he was in this haunted castle. And he was looking for his father... Where do lizardmen hide...? Thinking of all the ways he knew that led around the castle, Malus thought of each one that led through the waterway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Far down below in the sewers of the castle, the leader of the lizardmen reflected over his fate. Sultry liquid dropped from the ceiling, dripping onto the slime-covered brickwork that made up the waterway. Water plops echoed off the ceiling, occasionally leaving a splash. The lizardman lifted his nose. The air cooled his scales and carried its usual old, damp smell. This place had been here for centuries, as long as any of his oldest troope members could ever remember. It was a safe haven and ideal home for roaming lizardpeople.

So the lizardman wondered... How many more years must he stay here...? In this dreadful place....

Marcell jumped into the water, streaming along in his borrowed territory. He would swim his daily laps around the catacombs, anything to keep from going insane down there. Insanity happened often amongst lizardmen. Once they accepted it, the poor creature was either finished off by his peers or either by himself. It was a very sad fate...

As he swam along beneath the water, four other lizardmen came and gathered around him. From their feral, raptor-like eyes, Marcell could tell they weren't a part of his troope. He tried swimming away, but they cornered him. One of the fierce lizardmen lashed out with its jaws. Marcell moved quicker. A full-fledged fight resulted, each one slashing with teeth and claws.

Marcell took a lash in the cheek. Something must have upset these lizard creatures badly. They were pumped with relentless energy...

The lizardman leader caught himself in a two-way headlock. His claws dug deeper into the feral lizardman's soft neck skin; The angry creature would not yield. This was very dangerous...

As he was bitten and pounded by the other three, Marcell found himself slammed backwards into a solid brick wall. He was thrown out of the water, onto the wet stoneway. As the lizardman came to his senses, he turned over onto his back and gazed up. Count Dracula was there standing above him.

"Where are your minions?" Dracula asked.

Marcell glowered back, still catching his breath from the fight. "Leave my troope out of this."

"You have not yet learned to listen. However, I have a lesson and a new task for you."

Marcell exhaled to himself, then decided to rise to his feet. The beaten lizardman wiped a gash on his right cheek. His wounds weren't too severe, but he'd gained quite a few scratches and bites. Facing the vampire again with a begrudged look in his eye, Marcell said nothing.

"Your son is alive and inside of this castle." Dracula informed him.

The lizardman appeared confused for a few seconds, then his face began to lighten up as his eyes widened. But the idea was impossible...his son was long dead. Besides, Dracula had lied to him before...

His eyes glared at Dracula dangerously. "You killed my son ten years ago."

"That was a lie. He escaped ten years ago."

Marcell stared at him. This time he dared to believe the vampire. His son was still alive...? A strong sense of relief flooded through him. It was an unusually happy, almost giddy feeling that he hadn't felt in a long while. Yet his emotions soon boiled over with confusion and rage. Count Dracula never told him the truth. The truth about Malus... The lizardman's anger melted away into sadness.

The vampire's pale expression was untouched. "Likewise, your son is defiant and an anathema towards me." Dracula continued. He looked up towards the ceiling, as though measuring the similarities between Malus and Marcell Crescent. "This is why your task will be... to kill him."

The lizardman's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped. His muscles contracted into a snarl on his scaly snout.

"I'll destroy myself ten times over before I do such a thing!"

"That's why I have given you assistance." Long marble arms extended from the vampire's dark purple and gold robes. Within seconds, a terrible-looking creature came forth from the passageway, and another appeared from the air behind either side of Dracula's outstretched arms. "Uzzi will begin the job only. It is up to you to finish it."

Marcell glared at the wolf-beast on Dracula's left side. He had seen the werebeast three times in the castle before; None of them were pleasant. The creature was as mad as a hatter. Uzzi's tongue dropped out the side of his dark brown muzzle, covered with his saliva. He had a wide grin and his claws could rip through steel if they decided to. Marcell was extremely amazed that the werebeast was able to sit still behind the Count. The lizardman couldn't stand being so close to the creature.

The Count acknowledged his other hand, still outstretched. "Your overseer will make sure that you complete the task."

Like Count Dracula, the mage was sheltered in its dark purple robes. It was several feet shorter than Dracula, covering its face completely under a cloak hood. The mage's dark and thin fingers clasped onto a magical staff, circular and golden at the tip.

Marcell leered at him again. He thought of jumping into the water to escape, but his odds of getting away weren't good. Between the mage's dark magic and Uzzi pulling him out of the water like a fish, there was little choice. Dracula had him cornered.

"I want the task done in three days." The Count said. "Do not disappoint me, Marcell."

----------------------------------------------------

There were some things that Marcell couldn't stand. Count Dracula's spite and ill-will forced him to do most of them. But Marcell had a heart of his own, refusing to taint his saber with the blood of innocent victims. Let alone his own_ son_... Instead, Count Dracula put his wrath upon him. Sometimes Marcell rebelled back with contempt, but it would only intrigue Dracula in the lizardman's untapped fury. The lizardman was a leader of a band of his own kind, not for Dracula's sake, but for the lizardmen's own. Somehow, Marcell gave them hope...

Yet as long as Marcell was cursed in the form of a lizard creature and trapped in the vampire lord's castle, he was bound to serve Count Dracula. Things would remain that way forever, for as long as the Count preserved Marcell's existence.

Destroying himself wasn't an option, even if Marcell found a hundred ways to justify it. His death only ensured that he would stay in the wretched vampire's service forevermore.

There was no other choice.

_Whatever you do,_ Marcell told himself over again, _Don't get yourself killed..._

Marcell followed behind Uzzi, who lead the way to his beloved missing son. The deranged wolf creature stalked five paces ahead with a giddy eagerness for destruction that made Marcell sick.

With every footstep, his tender heart pounded with a feeling like cold poison leaking into his veins. Marcell wasn't a murderer. He could never kill his son...

Farther down the waterway, Uzzi streaked forward like a missile, jumping onto what Marcell barely glimpsed as a green imp. Once the lizardman caught up with the creature, Uzzi had already amused himself by dismantling the thing. The lizardman avoided looking at the gnarled ligaments clamped in Uzzi's jaws. Marcell hissed disgustedly, pushing himself around the wolf beast and its victim.

Uzzi growled back at him, tossing an arm from its maw into a nearby stone wall. The beast ran past Marcell again, on the trail of Malus once more. Behind them, the mage drifted along in silence. Trapped between the two, Marcell walked in line, thinking feverishly of a way to prevent the worst.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Malus found a passageway hidden beneath a cellar outside of the villa. Carrie lit a torch and they found a stairway that spiraled down into the underground waterway. They plodded down through the darkness, feeling the moist air tighten around them. The smell of stagnant water met them at the end of the tunnel. Dim light reflected with a luminous glow off the water to the cavern's ceiling, and sounds of dripping water echoed in their ears, drowned out by an eerie silence.

It seemed so strange...Malus had never been down here before. Closer to finding his father, they looked around the stone walkways and murky water for any signs of life. How would Malus recognize Marcell, a lizardman spending years trapped in the castle?

Water plopped into the channel. Malus' heart beat once, before Carrie's head suddenly snapped forward.

Malus caught on too late and was knocked off his feet that next second.

Grunting, he landed on his back with a hard _thud_. He could barely breathe. Something heavy was weighing down his chest.

Edward had time to jump in surprise. A large wolfish beast with a fanged grin had latched onto Malus' body, pinning him across the floor. One of its large, gnarly claws stretched out, shredding through Malus' armor and bare chest like a peeled orange.

Malus yelled. The wolf tore into his shoulder.

It took Carrie another split second to pull out a long, crescent-shaped knife, slicing through the wolf-beast's side.

The deranged creature jumped back, eyes wild in shock as it stared at Carrie. Both front claws still clutching their prey, Uzzi drew back its stained muzzle, threatening her and Edward.

"Get away from him!!' Edward took a sharp breath and shot his spear at the creature.

Uzzi caught the blow below the shoulder. At the same time, the mad wolf extended one of its claws and lashed Edward's collarbone. He leapt back quickly. Malus was still trapped beneath its weight.

"That's enough!! Get off of him, NOW!!"

Uzzi's head turned back to find the lizardman. Marcell's yellow eyes glowered dangerously, muzzle tightened with disgust. He stood a few feet away, but still the closest of the three between the Uzzi and Malus.

"I said _get. off. of. him."_ The lizardman snarled every word.

Forced by Dracula's will to obey Marcell's words, the deranged wolf-beast removed its claws and stalked away from its beaten prey. At the same time, the mage appeared into view, hovering behind Marcell expectantly.

_You'll finish the task..._ Count Dracula's command echoed emptily inside of Marcell's head.

Malus was already blacking out, but Carrie and Edward stared at the lizard creature, deciding whether or not he was a friend or an enemy.

Marcell looked back at them, uncertain himself...

The lizardman reached into his leather belt and pulled out his saber. Carrie's grip tightened around her crescent blade. Uzzi strolled in between the two, tongue lolling out of its wide mouth. Shadowing Marcell, the mage's right hand drifted upward to the air. The lizardman's saber arm mimicked the action perfectly. Marcell ground his teeth together.

_So, Count Dracula didn't give me an option..._

Although he could still move his head, his eyes were fixated on the boy laying at his feet, half-conscious, and dying. The image was already destroying the lizardman. Inside his chest, Marcell's heart sunk and leapt at the same time. If he didn't kill his own son, the mage would force him to...

_The Count had planned this all along..._

The cursed magician hesitated for a moment, allowing Marcell to make the decision.

"Who are you?" Carrie questioned him.

Time swept by so fast. Influenced by the mage, the lizardman's arm flew back, bracing for the blow. Yet instead of diving forward, Marcell's arm curved backwards, leading his entire body around. The lizardman ripped through the magician, shredding its garments in half. The tattered mage and robe crumbled apart like a pile of dried leaves, sparking a small electrical current, then disappearing altogether. Uzzi took an unearthly sharp breath, then ran away down the corridor.

Marcell turned to Carrie and Edward.

"I am his father."

Edward's eyes grew wide as he gasped. Carrie merely stared at the lizardman, her forehead creasing lightly. At last, she took her gaze from him, hurrying to Malus' side. Marcell let her pass by him, watching in silence as Carrie healed Malus' wounds instantly with the tips and palms of her hands.

"You're a magician?" Marcell inquired.

"I don't serve Count Dracula." Carrie replied curtly.

The lizardman went quiet once again, observing four wounds severing Malus' chest beginning to close together. Unsettled by the sudden silence, Carries hesitated and stole a quick glance up at the lizard standing beside her. His eyes were distant as they stared somewhere beyond into the subconscious.

"I'm sorry... That was careless. I didn't mean it that way..." Carrie looked up at him again, this time she rested her gaze on his. "You were under a spell weren't you?"

_So, they didn't notice the mage..._ Marcell realized. Uzzi was the only enemy visible to them, besides himself. It made sense that way. The mage wouldn't be in any danger, and Marcell would take the blame for Malus' death. Another part in Count Dracula's cunning ploy.

The lizardman looked down and returned her gaze. "You could say that."

Neither continued to talk much, and once again, Marcell's thoughts melted him into the background while Carrie focused on healing Malus.

Across the cavern, dripping water echoed off the walls. It took Carrie at least ten minutes to mend the severed skin and tissue back together. As she started the last stitches, Malus' eye lids trembled open. His entire body shivered, but Carrie reassured him. Finally, the young man's gaze fell upon the lizardman standing next to them. Sensing a set of eyes upon him, Marcell looked back at Malus. The young man blinked, and the lizardman shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Are you....Marcell...?" Malus murmured.

Marcell cringed by the familiar sound of his son's voice. His last memory of Malus wasn't a pleasant one. Dracula had taken control over the boy, taunting Marcell before cursing him in the form of a lizardman. Now, ten years had passed before Marcell had ever laid eyes on Malus again. The true one. Unpossessed. His own son... Malus had definitely grown.

Staring at him again, Marcell blinked, and at the same time breathed a silent laugh. For a lizardman, it was a strangely human gesture.

"Yes... I am."

Malus gave a weak smile and chuckled. He winced a little.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Carrie took her hands away and stood up. "Those wounds haven't completely healed yet."

On either side of him, Carrie and Edward helped Malus rise to his feet. Still holding back, Marcell watched them. Malus stood up, then looked to his father again. Beyond looking at a seaweed-hued lizard creature, there were still vague facial features that showed that he was indeed Marcell. The lizardman's long but stringy, wet hair stuck to his scaly face. His shiny topaz eyes surrounded round, black pupils that seemed more human-like than any monster he'd ever seen in this castle. It showed emotion... Marcell's face was passive, yet thoughtful.

With slow claws, the lizardman reached up to touch the young man. Malus understood why. Marcell was hoping Malus wasn't threatened by his hideous appearance. Yet, Malus wondered, how long had it been since Marcell had touched human skin?

Only with a slight pause, Malus clasped Marcell's cold, scaly hand. A smile spread from the lizardman's lips, and he walked closer to embrace Malus completely. Hugging his armored back, Malus was nearly twice the lizardman's height.

"I've missed you, Malus... I thought..." Marcell's tone was a choked whisper. "I thought that Count Dracula had gotten rid of you..."

"He would have if it hadn't been for Carrie and others." Malus looked at his two friends with a smile beaming across his face. "And Edward came first to help me find you."

Marcell turned to the second young man standing beside Carrie. "Edward...? Is that really you...?"

Edward jumped to attention at the sound of his name. He looked to the lizardman again as if seeing him properly for the first time. "Yes, it's me...it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Marcell grinned again, but this time it was smaller, with more sadness.

"I haven't seen you or Malus since you were both young boys. And now..." He shook his head with another laugh. "I'm getting old...but seeing you both makes me so glad."

Marcell's eyes gazed up at his now older son with approval. He still hadn't let go of that fact yet.

As he stood there, a sense of belonging flooded the young man from the inside. A happy feeling that he hadn't felt in awhile, ever since he had been on his own. It melted through him and the icy walls of his doubt and depression. He had a purpose. Malus felt loved...only it was incomplete.

He looked down at the scaly skin he held onto. Marcell was not himself, cursed in the form of a small lizard creature.

"How do we change you back?" Malus asked his father.

Marcell looked at him, hesitating a little bit. "You'd have to kill the Count to break the curse...but it's entirely too risky."

Contemplating for a moment, Marcell finally loosened his grip and moved a few yards away towards the still water channel. He swished his tail in the water and bellowed. The gurgly sound bounced three times across the close cavern walls. Within minutes, other lizard creatures started to emerge from the water. Malus and his friends moved back. The creature's heads bobbed up first, then they swam up to shore silently. Surrounding the trio and Marcell, their glassy yellow eyes gawked at the new strangers with curiosity. Carrie and Edward counted to themselves twenty-one lizard creatures came in all.

"This is my company," Marcell introduced to Malus and the others. "Among the other lizard creatures here, we're the most human in nature, despite Dracula's curse. We support and keep each other sane..." There was a bit of humor in his voice, but the three understood that Marcell was being serious.

Then his snout nodded towards the trio. "Everyone this is my son, Malus, and his friends, Edward and Carrie. They came to help us."

Most of the lizard creatures's eyes widened, examining Malus closely in light of the new information. With so many looks at him, Malus felt his face tinge, and looked to his friends for support. Edward returned the same sheepish smile, while Carrie looked on with more confidence.

Marcell walked towards Malus, hesitating once again with some words difficult to say.

"If there was another way, I wouldn't ask you to do this..." He met Malus' eyes. Even though Marcell's face wasn't capable of showing subtle human emotions, his lucent eyes overflowed with sadness and bittersweet resolution.

"Don't worry... I had a feeling I might have to face him." The young man said. Without any thought, he touched the handle of the sword on his back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the group of lizardmen joined with Malus and his friends, a few of them came over and talked about how they came to be there. Edward, Malus, and Carrie walked among them and listened to each tale. As it turned out, there were two young women that were lizard creatures as well.

"It's a very rare case," Marcell explained with bleakness in his voice. "The Count doesn't allow many women to live, let alone become a lizardman, or woman in this case. Not unless he sees something useful in them... The oldest of the two here is Carmella."

Marcell nodded his head to his left, and there a lizard creature with a thick, long braid of mossy green hair stared at Marcell, then Malus and the others. She bowed her head to look less intimidating to them, and smiled.

As they walked on, Carmella decided to answer the question in the traveler's eyes. "I came here many years ago by accident. I was traveling through the country, but decided to pay the Count a visit." In her light voice, Malus noted both sarcasm and regret. "Reason being, the Count stole one of my family's heirlooms a couple of centuries ago. I found the vase, but I didn't expect to run into the vampire. It was daytime. I was prepared anyway, and I ended up in a scuffle against him. Dracula was startled that I put up a pretty decent fight and severed his entire left hand off. He's grown it back since then," She interjected, noting the aghast look on Edward's face, "But he wasn't pleased with what had happened. He was still outrageously powerful without it. The Count had me beat not long after that. I thought he would do the same to my hand of course, but he didn't. Instead he had me taken away, and I was turned into this."

Carmella sighed, but smiled at the trio again. "That brings me here. Your papa's saved the lizard people here a lot of trouble, Malus. When he came..." Her words were caught. "He reminded us of what humanity was..."

"He brought us together, like a family..." Another lizardman added. His voice wasn't light like Carmella's was, but it sounded a little young. He came between Carmella and Marcell. There was a short tuft of golden hair growing out the top of his head. "I dunno what we'd do without him."

"What's your name?" Carrie asked.

"Sam."

Marcell took notice to the large sword strapped across Malus' back. The pommel was shaped like a silver wolf's head and a half-moon shape made the center of the crossbar.

"That's Cornell's sword, isn't it?"

Malus nodded.

Marcell smiled, and his eyes lit up. "How is he...? And Ada...?"

Malus looked back to his father, not sure of what to say. Ten years passed, and Marcell never knew. Count Dracula didn't mention his great defeat of Marcell's cousin, Cornell. Marcell didn't know of his wife, Ada's, sacrifice to save Edward. Both deaths were the result of the vampire count's vengeful hand...

Malus couldn't say it. The words were caught in his throat. The memories of his uncle's last fight, his mother, and everything he blamed himself for flooded over him.

The young man unexpectedly began to sob.

Marcell understood something was definitely wrong. His eyes turned over to Edward, deep with concern.

"Edward, tell me what happened."

The young preacher looked very remorseful. After hearing the story, Marcell closed his eyes. His entire lizard body was shaking with sadness, and yet trembling with rage. It made the lizard people around him uneasy, and they moved back. Carrie and Edward were restless. Marcell's entire form was tense.

"That wretched vampire will pay for what he's done. For all our families...."

The lizardman leader charged forward. Everyone else followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The journey through Count Dracula's castle was less foreboding, ironically, because of the company from a score of lizard people. They surrounded Malus and his friends, creating a u-shape that protected the trio from all three sides. Carmella was in front, and Marcell stood next to Malus. They later found out that Sam loved the other female, Beth, a shy lizard creature with long licorice hair and haunting but kind eyes.

Following Marcell's safest shortcut, the group went through a gallery. There were great paintings and sculptures from every era in history. Behind her, Carrie noticed Beth tremble, and Sam took her hand for comfort. Malus stared at one of the chubby Roman statues of a cherub, remembering vaguely that he'd seen in here before. Through the art gallery, out into a hallway, and down three long flight of stairs led them into a broken-down, abandoned laboratory.

Glass vials of liquid chemicals gleamed in the torches held by two of the lizardmen. There were other glass bottles in the cluttered rectangular room that gave off a luminescent glow of orange and blue fire on their own. The randomly scattered glowlights were cluttered among other mixed substances, giving the laboratory an eerie sort of feeling in the dark. Malus could hardly see more than a few yards ahead, even underneath the torchlight. It was a good thing that the lizard creatures had somewhat better night vision than he, Carrie, or Edward. Malus assumed that Marcell knew where he was leading them. Although the room wasn't large enough to get lost in, Malus couldn't see far enough to recognize a door or stairway leading out.

Before the group took another step, something with long claws stretched out from above them and fell down. Its jump was graceful, but it knocked over an entire table of experiments, before leaping to the floor.

"Defense positions!! Spears first!"

Marcell's command came too slow for the creature's assault. Yet his comrades knew what to do instinctively. The creature's attack was halted by a row of spikes blocking its way. Now that it was under the light of the torches, Malus recognized the beast. It was the one that jumped on him in the underground waterway. The mad wolf called Uzzi.

"Malus!" His father called out.

Already pulling out Cornell's sword, Malus was prepared. The moment Uzzi broke free from the onslaught of spears, it found its way towards Malus. The young man swung his sword in the wolf beast's coming direction. His swing was too fast, missing Uzzi's lunge by painful inches.

But the deranged wolf creature fell.

In the same second, one of the lizard creatures was in front of Malus in a flash, finishing off the beast with a well-placed strike from his knuckle blades.

Malus stared forward, frozen in place. He blinked, then exhaled. Cornell's sword was getting heavier his hand. "Um, thanks."

The lizard creature looked at him, smiling a little. Malus looked for where the first attack came from. He found Beth with a longbow still in her hands. She grinned back with a nervous smile, then turned away. On behalf of all the lizard creatures in the group, Marcell showed the most enthusiasm to Malus with a grin then a wink.

"We're watchin' out for you, kid!"

Marcell led them through the old laboratory, up another set of tedious stairs, down another corridor. It was there that he decided one of the gathering halls was a good resting point. They gathered around in a loose circle to sit, talk, and whet their blades.

Malus sat across from his father. "Who was the lizardman that saved me earlier?"

"Oscar. He's a tough creature." Marcell nodded. "He's been waiting awhile for the lizard people to rise against Count Dracula."

"Why haven't they?"

Marcell looked at Malus. "We're lizard creatures under Dracula's curse, so we're subject to his will. It would be hard to defeat him without outside help..."

"Do you know why Uzzi fled earlier?" Marcell asked after awhile of silence. "Or why we haven't seen many demons of the castle...?"

Malus had noticed this earlier, even before locating his father. But he never understood the phenomena.

"No... Why?"

Smiling, Marcell bent in closer to talk, as though he had something very interesting to tell. "Edward. He's a one-of-a-kind young man. He has such an aura of holiness that demons here will try to avoid it."

Both Malus and his father glanced at Edward, who was sitting by the wall not too far away. His head was facing downward, his glasses falling down his nose. In his lap lay an opened bible. Edward didn't move. Whether or not he was praying, meditating, or napping they could not tell.

Malus sounded incredulous. "Really? You mean Edward's been protecting us all along?"

Marcell bobbed his head. "It truly seems that way...Which also means, we need to train you some more as well. Let me see that sword..."

Malus took Cornell's sword off his back and handed it to his father. Holding it in both hands, Marcell took a long look from the black and silver hilt to the broad blade's tip. The lizardman closed his eyes and sighed. Two seconds later, he opened them and looked to Malus again.

"This sword is pretty heavy. Are you sure you can wield it?"

Malus nodded once. "I will."

From then on, Marcell taught Malus how to fight with the broadsword. The blade was almost a third of Malus' weight, and half of his height. Along the way walking through the castle, he had already mastered carrying and holding the sword's bulk. Marcell was an exceedingly skilled swordsman. He instructed Malus in the best way to attack and defend with the great weapon.

"Use your weight to swing, not your arms." Marcell reminded him. "And keep in an arc. Very good jabbing. Malus, keep your back and knees up, else you'll fall across the floor."

Oscar and Carmella stood nearby, watching from the outside and giving him more pointers. Occasionally, Malus would go against them for practice. Carrie and Edward also stood by the sidelines, cheering him on. Even though the three lizard people training him were tough opponents, Malus held his own fairly well. Hours later, Malus was sweating hard from exhaustion.

"Let's take a break," Marcell suggested. "Edward, are you training too?"

Edward glanced at the tall pike clenched in his right hand. "Um...alright. I don't suppose I'll be doing any fighting though...right?" His face tightened with worry.

The lizardman leader chuckled to himself. "That's fine. But we'll need you as an advantage, not a disability."

Edward gave a nod. "I found some helpful things down at the lab."

"Oh, really? That's good. There's some excellent spear-wielders here that will help give you a better defense."

After calling over Carmella and another lizardman with a javelin, Marcell watched them teach Edward defensive maneuvers using his spear. Every now and then, Marcell suggested a new offensive move for Edward to try. The young preacher was actually enjoying himself.

Marcell trodded a few yards back to check on Malus. The young man sat on the floor with his legs stretched forward, broadsword still in his hand as though he was afraid to let go. He stared blankly at the corner of the stony wall in front of him. His father came over and sat against the opposite wall, breaking Malus' daze.

"Can't sleep...?"

"I'm not tired..." Malus mumbled. However, his drooping eyelids and slumped shoulders gave away his lie. The lizardman turned his head a bit, examining his son.

"You can't face Count Dracula like that. You're exhausted..."

Malus didn't respond. He was looking somewhere distant, far away from everything else. His bored face begged him for rest. Yet his fingers gripped the broadsword's handle even tighter.

"I feel like...everything's my fault..." Malus whispered.

"None of this is your fault," Marcell reproached him. "Count Dracula was behind it all. He would use your doubt and every cunning trick possible to break you and give you the blame. Don't fall for it. You did nothing wrong, Malus..."

Marcell smiled. "In fact...I bet if Cornell were here, I think he would be proud of you. You've conquered the Count's snare before and now you're carrying your uncle's best weapon...with pride."

Malus gazed over with his tired eyes as his father stood and began walking closer to him. All the enthusiasm of a lizardman in his eyes, Marcell placed a hand carefully on Malus' shoulder and bowed his head.

"I'm proud of you, Malus... On behalf of Cornell, I wish for you the best. May his sword protect you and no curse bind you. You are a true blood warrior of the Crescent family."

Malus smiled, worn out but satisfied. Even more, happy. Happy and free inside. He closed his eyes.

"Thanks, father..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the group of people and lizard creatures moved on, Marcell led the way with Malus and his friends. Outside the long castle steps leading up to Count Dracula's sanctuary, Marcell gave out helpful tips to everyone about facing the vampire king in battle. None of the other lizard people seemed particularly enlightened. The information was obviously for Malus, Carrie, and Edward.

"Be wary of the bats. They can communicate to Dracula." Marcell went on, "And don't allow him to influence your thoughts either. It might be harder for you Malus, because he's shared your thoughts before. There's also a gloomy feeling that you sense once he's very close. It's unique from any other evil that's here. We lizard creatures know it well, but you'll have to focus to sense it. It's especially helpful if he disappears..."

Carrie strapped her gloves on tight. Edward hugged close to his long spear, and took slow, deep breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating. Malus remained calm, resisting the urge to carry Cornell's sword in his hand rather than across his back. It would take too much effort to drag the broadsword all the way up the stairway. The lizard people were either too calm or too restless. Sam muttered words of encouragement to everyone, while Oscar flexed his rough claws and knuckle blades impatiently. Even Marcell became silent, setting a more serious tone the closer they came to the sanctuary doors. Malus' heart pounded fiercely. Edward was shaking.

Marcell opened the heavy stone doors and inside was the dwelling of the king of all vampires. The sanctum was a spacious, oval-shaped cavern illuminated by candles. Three stained glass windows towered on both sides of the room and sprinkled moonlight across the dark, marble floor and red carpet, giving the room a deep shade of sea blue. Further ahead on a granite platform, underneath the candle stands was a long, glistering black coffin. Standing before it, tall in his amethyst purple robes, was Count Dracula.

There wasn't a surprise attack...

Impatient, Dracula stood there with his arms folded across his robes. As soon as Malus and his friends, Marcell, and the other lizard people came in, the vampire lifted his right arm level with his face. His marble hand was stark in the moonlight, then he pointed towards the incoming group.

The floor began to shake suddenly. Everyone held their ground. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling.

Then, like a fish jumping out from the sea, a giant beast with gaping, large teeth came up magically from the floor and swallowed the entire group whole.

Only Malus, Marcell, and the Count were left standing.

Dracula put his hand down. "Now then..."

He looked to the lizardman. There was almost nostalgia in his voice. "It's unfortunate that you turned against me, Marcell..."

"I was never with you in the first place," The lizard creature replied with a hard tone. He inched closer towards his opponent. "Your time is over, Count..."

Count Dracula turned his head up to the side, but showed no other emotions for amusement. "So unfortunate...your anger has made you stronger. To be able to use that rage and your mongrel heritage to break the mage's spell...impressive."

Marcell only glared at the vampire, his muzzle taunt. The deadly look in his father's eyes scared even Malus.

"What was your plan?" Marcell whispered. His tone was tight, like a pressured lid. "To have me destroy the rest of my family, and stay here with hate and regret?"

The Count massaged his pale temples with the tips of his fingers. "That is correct."

A trickle of sadness leaked into Marcell's enraged expression. It made him appear vulnerable, but only for a few seconds. Now he was more solemn.

"It ends here, Dracula..." Marcell looked over to his son. Slightly surprised, Malus nodded once in agreement. They both drew swords. The Count held out his hands as they ran forward, as if embracing his own defeat. Then, just like the summoned monster before, a legion of lizard creatures appeared out of nowhere, blocking Count Dracula from view. Spears and swords in hand, they charged forward on the opposing side of Malus and his father.

There was over two hundred! The floor trembled under the lizardmen's feet. Malus tensed, ready to take on the impossible number, until every lizardmen swept past him and assaulted Marcell instead. Confused, Malus took a swift look back, creasing his eyebrows, then took a wide slash at the enemies closest in front of him. Three crashed down, fallen from the bat-like swing of his broadsword.

But there were hundreds more.

The numbers were cruelly unfair. Still, Malus fought on.

Malus and his father joined backs, yet the lizardmen swarmed over Marcell. Malus had to help his father somehow...

Turning forward, Malus saw Count Dracula standing in an empty space in front of him. The young man was slightly taken aback. Compared to the surrounding lizard creatures, the vampire king was a giant.

The purple-robed figure reached out his hand and Malus was blown off his feet. He and his sword went skidding across the marble floor, like a hurricane had nailed him. The force had knocked the wind out of him.

"Your battle is with me," The Count said as he came closer towards him. "Are you ready, boy..?"

Still laying on his back, Malus took in a gulp of fresh air.

He wasn't.

The tall vampire's movements were precise. A sour grimace was planted on his face, as he swept out a hand again, contorting his fingers. As though controlled by the hand's movement, the young man jerked and bent under an invisible pressure. It was like trying to be squashed inside of a tiny box. Malus attempted to resist it, but his fingernails dug deeper into the floor.

Dracula relaxed his fingers. The young man went limp.

"Malus...Why did you return here?" The Count's expression was still somber and grave as his eyes surveyed the old boy with interest. "You brought yourself and your friends to danger. To their deaths... That must be what you wanted."

The vampire circled leisurely around his victim, still examining him with keen eyes. He was looking into Malus mind...

"Death and darkness is all you see here. Still you have nothing inside your soul. You feel lost... I would have crushed you myself had I known you would grasp freedom. That error was mine."

Dracula stopped pacing. "Now I will finish the job."

Malus' heart pumped in his chest, begging to escape. With some boldness, he gazed up at Count Dracula's tall form standing over him. Something in his long, dark hair and morbid facial features reminded Malus... of himself. It was an unsettling thought. If Malus had stayed trapped here longer, sharing his mind with Dracula's, perhaps they would have become one in the same.

The Count did not smile at all however. Opening one of his pale palms, a sphere of sapphire-blue fire materialized and spun around inside of it. Malus could feel the turbulent heat rising from beneath the flame. His throat was suddenly quite dry.

"Your uncle's heroic death will have become vain." Dracula mused.

"No, it won't be..." Malus' voice trembled.

Count Dracula shook his head, but did not reveal any pity. "Face it boy, you're not as strong as your uncle." The melancholy vampire glanced at the greatsword a few feet away on the floor. "And you never will be."

"That's a lie..." The young man's voice was stronger, but still quivered.

Count Dracula tilted his head back just slightly. "You won't avenge him." His tone was like a command. "I'll demonstrate why."

Malus was so close beneath the raging fireball, he didn't even see Dracula release it.

He saw the blue flames explode. A wave of heat met his face. The fire rolled off his body like tentacles and disappeared.

Malus was unharmed.

The fire should have at least smoldered through his stomach...but Malus had barely even felt its full heat. He opened his eyes, and blinked, then looked up at Dracula.

Even Count Dracula didn't expect Malus' sudden protection. The vampire's face was contorted with disgust, as though he had failed to squash a rodent.

"You will die," Count Dracula commanded again, taking Malus up from the floor by the collar. Malus hated that he was still unable to defend himself. The vampire's grip was too tight. He had to figure out something, fast...

Across the chamber, his father was still battling the army of lizardmen, all by himself. Malus couldn't see Marcell at all, but the masses were still closing into a huddle, fighting something. His father had fell many opponents, but there were still too many. Marcell couldn't defeat them all by himself...

[_**Familiar isn't it?**_] Dracula interjected into Malus' mind. [**_Just like how I got rid of your uncle..._**]

Malus flailed his feet around in mid-air to no avail. Dracula was suffocating him.

Or perhaps this was it... Malus never could've hoped to overcome Count Dracula. As he had feared, it was useless all along. Now it was about time that he realized it...

As he hung in the vampire's grip, he thought of the family--his mother, uncle, and perhaps now his father--he would soon be able to join...

That's when the sanctuary door flew open. Carrie, Edward, and Marcell's lizard troope were at the entrance.

They sized up the battle situation quickly and in horror.

"MALUS!!" Carrie yelled.

Edward thought fast. He reached into the satchel at his waist, took out something, and threw it at Dracula. The young pastor's aim was perfect. The small bottle of glowing holy water he threw exploded right before it touched the vampire. A sparkling rain shower drenched him and Malus. The strange water was like boiling lava to the evil vampire's skin.

Seething, Dracula let go of Malus, clutching his own burning neck instead.

The young man drew in fresh air. _Thanks, Edward..._

Grasping for his sword, Malus took it up, and ran the vampire through the right side of his chest.

Count Dracula was surprised for the second time. Silence crept across the room, and even the lizard creatures stopped fighting to see their master's reaction. Pure anger and repulsion fastened through the defeated vampire's expression.

Malus glared back at him. "You didn't have the courage to duel Cornell face-to-face, so you pierced him in the back. This time, I'm the one to pierce you in the heart."

Count Dracula extended his disgusted expression. "Valiant. But valiancy will not be enough to save you..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Blackness filled the already dim room. Before long, Malus could see nothing.

It was quiet...

He stood stiffly in place, then noticed that his sword arm was no longer outstretched in Dracula's chest. Both his arms rested beside him. A chilly breeze crept across his skin. He relaxed on impulse, his worn body breathing in the cold air. Then Malus looked up to the dark sky.

There were dozens of stars. Not quite shining, but they flickered through the enveloping darkness. But the young man gazed longer, until the stars started flickering out. One by one, each star faded away until nothing was there. Malus was left with the empty night sky.

He turned down to a lake in the near distance. In the clouds, there was a full silver moon reflecting down off the ebbing waters. Then, there he was, as a young boy sitting on a stone by the grassy waterside. He was still a hopeless boy, whose shoulders slumped miserably as he looked out into the dark water.

The now older Malus felt his former self's deep emptiness.

_This is just a memory..._ He soon realized. _Then where's Count Dracula...?_

Malus focused his thoughts on locating the deplorable vampire. There was no other presence around, except for his own. Yet, he didn't feel that he was alone...

Anxiousness grew inside of him, until he decided to remember his best friend's ultimate defense. For once, he decided to follow Edward's example.

Malus closed his eyes, and prayed.

"How _dare _you!" Count Dracula seemed to appear from nowhere, stepping away from Malus. "What did you pray for?" He demanded.

The young man contemplated the now frightened vampire's request.

"Guidance...and the strength to defeat you."

"A silly waste of time," Count Dracula snarled. "Mankind is selfish."

Malus hesitated. "I don't follow man. I follow God."

"And why do you follow Him after all this?" Dracula snapped back.

It was almost the same question that the Count trapped Malus with years ago, as he sat by the lake in despair. This time however, the young man was ready.

"Because He has forgiven me... I have a purpose, and life beyond this wretched castle. My soul can rest for eternity...unlike yours, you despicable vampire."

It was truly rare that the Count appeared frightened. Malus had finally found his trump card. Count Dracula was convinced that any more of his attempts to destroy Malus mentally would fail.

The boy had grown. Dracula did not expect this...

Flashing a revolted scowl, the vampire conjured a dark matter within his hands. Like anything he formed, the element had an unbelievable, crazy energy driving it. Like lightning gone wild.

Deftly, Dracula molded a sword from it, just as unwieldy as Malus' own broadsword. The lighting fizzled, then Malus viewed his reflection cast off the dark weapon; yet he saw the resolution in his features.

Count Dracula sparred no words before swinging at Malus.

The young man caught the attack just in time--Steel tasted steel.

Dracula came back at another angle, driving the dark sword down with power like an earthquake. Malus deflected it with slight ease.

But he barely had time to breathe. Dracula had no intent of letting him live this long. Each of Malus' successful blocks were miracles themselves. He was lifting a heavy sword, and countering as fast as lightning. It was like Cornell's strength and dexterity were inside of him. The Count didn't appear too pleased.

Eventually, Malus began to feel that power disappear. His legs and arms felt like lead. But he countered again. And gasped for air...

Dracula was still unsatisfied with the situation. The vampire faded away altogether.

The young man caught his breath, this time in surprise. Where did his adversary go...? Malus counted as seconds went by. He didn't have the time or the energy to look for him.

Malus lowered his weapon, but kept it tight in his hand. As he gulped for air, he was quite calm. The young man was going to take his father's advice now...

Malus waited. He felt nothing around him...

Then it surfaced. It stretched closer and closer like a panther sure of its prey. Malus didn't move. It was just behind him, and Malus' skin sensed it well. A sinister, overpowering, hopeless feeling...

He swung the sword around, nailing Count Dracula, who had appeared silently behind him.

The vampire touched his wound. "I'm impressed. I congratulate your father on teaching you that trick."

Malus swung his sword at him again, but Dracula instantly disappeared, reappearing again on the other side of the young man.

"Marcell is resourceful, I must admit." Count Dracula continued. "He has strength beyond what he feels capable of. Through him, I would raise a demon army worthy of being feared by all mankind..."

Dracula's eye's flashed. "I will not let him go."

As he spoke the words, Marcell faded into view above them. The lizardman was trapped inside a transparent sphere of electricity floating in mid-air. He put his hands up against the invisible cage, looking down at his son.

Malus gasped. "Father!"

"He stays, boy." The vampire reminded him. "But you have two options. Leave now, and I'll spare you and your friends' lives. If you do not leave and you try to save him, Malus, I will vanquish you and everyone fighting beside you."

Marcell pressed against the sphere holding him. "Don't sacrifice your life for me, son. I've stayed in this castle too long... I saw this fate coming..."

Malus clenched his fists and sword. "No..."

The young man's eyes began to water. But Malus held onto his sword even tighter.

"_Noooo_!!"

A blinding light ripped through the darkness, impairing Count Dracula. The vampire jumped back, covering his face. He shrieked. The radiant light was everywhere.

Malus shielded his eyes. The light...just like when he had been saved before.

Brilliance faded into blackness once more, and he could see nothing around him...

Then there was a growl. A deep, low growl.

Whatever it was, it was huge. The sound came from all around, above him. Malus was sure it was an evil beast.

Out of the shadows, a black dragon with dual heads emerged. It was so huge, it could have swallowed Malus without even thinking... Its claws were bigger than Malus' whole body!

Malus stood there, petrified, looking up at Dracula's final form. Then at its eyes...

The dragon was blind.

It was a miracle.

The thing was blind...

Both eyes on the black dragon's faces were wide open, staring nowhere. Both dragon heads screamed with anger. The sound was like thunder and hail to the dark sky. Malus' blood was frozen by the sound, yet his heart beat on faster. What should he do now...?

He took a chance. Malus didn't know what made him do it, except sheer desperation. Taking Cornell's broadsword, he ran up and hammered the gigantic monster in the foot.

It did no damage.

The hideous dragon instantly looked down to its feet, gazing blindly at the young man. Its scaly black jaws opened to a set of jagged yellow teeth, clinging with saliva. Both heads snapped at where Malus stood before he had time to blink.

At the same time, a pair of scaly claws had reached from behind him, pulling Malus away just in time. Cornell's sword slipped out of his hands. Both dragon heads missed swallowing Malus by inches. He stood in front of a gateway of stained fangs. Malus looked through the gaps between them and saw a cavern of nothing. The monster growled. Grey smoke wisped out of its large nostrils.

Malus was still stunned. That same pair of arms pulled him out of the way again. Malus' head whirled around, and there was Marcell.

"Father!" Malus breathed out a long sigh of relief, almost laughing. "You're okay!"

Marcell smiled. His eyes were so comforting, even as a lizard creature.

"What are we going to do?" Malus asked anxiously.

The lizardman hesitated as he thought about their dire situation. They were both scared. Looking up to their adversary, then around in the dense darkness, Marcell's eyes landed on an object glimmering across the floor.

"Take the sword."

Malus looked to the fallen weapon. It was glowing with a strange intensity. A beacon ablaze in the dark...

The young man paused, but then rushed headlong to the bright sword. Once he picked it up, a brilliant white light beamed from the blade, slicing through the shadows. It skewered through the black dragon like a flame, burning through its putrid scales and even skin. Light. The darkness' worst enemy...

In one last ear-splitting roar, fire and light engulfed both heads, then the entire dragon..

Count Dracula was then no more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Malus woke up to a fuzzy feeling inside his mind. His eyes opened to warm lights reflecting against the sunset-orange walls. Such an odd room. Where was he...? A tall, rectangular bookshelf in the corner was filled with books, and an earthy painting of a forest scene hung on the wall. On the wall opposite his bed, was an oak chair and a small table. He was no longer in Dracula's castle...he was in Henry's home. The young man sat up from the bed, shuffled to his feet, and headed downstairs. His arms and shoulders were still aching from exhaustion.

The smell of freshly-cooked leeks and spices filled his nose and made his stomach growl. As he got closer towards the parlor room, he heard a strangely familiar voice from the next room:

"...preoccupied, and they had me on the ropes until the others charged in. Piece of cake from then. Oscar, Carmella, you all were great..."

Malus walked into the room and was surprised to met a full crowd of people sitting at all the tables and chairs. They were an odd assortment, most of which he'd never seen. Everyone turned to him and smiled. Malus' eyes found Henry, Carrie, and Edward, even Reinhardt and his wife and son, Rosa and Reginald. At last, he recognized the most astonishing of them all...

Marcell sat next to Edward, fully human once again. He had battleworn clothes, his long hair, and a silly smile on his impish face. For a moment, Malus saw an expression of care or worry in his father's eyes, but it was soon replaced with a sense of comfort.

"Malus..."

It really was his father. The young man found himself walking towards him without realizing it. Marcell jumped up from his seat and met him halfway, embracing his son.

"You're so tall..." Marcell mused. "I couldn't say anything about it when I was a stubby lizard creature though." He laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Malus!" Reinhardt started. "What's this perilous adventure I hear you snuck off on without inviting me to join you...?"

Malus tried to apologize. "Reinhardt, I'm really sorry, I---"

"Nonsense!" He interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I wanna fight Count Dracula too!" Young Reginald mentioned. "I would'a stepped on his cape and punched him around and got rid of him for you!"

Reinhardt grinned at his little boy, then nodded in agreement to Malus.

"I wasn't invited either..."

Malus turned to the voice. "But Carrie, I didn't mean to offend you..."

Still, Carrie glared at him over the steaming teacup she was drinking from.

Marcell stepped in to rescue Malus. "Er, let me formally introduce you to the rest of the group. This is Oscar...Carmella....Beth...."

Arms aching as he turned to hug or shake every person's hand, Malus was amused to see each one of them as human beings. Oscar was tall and had peppered grey hair with a beard. Battle scars and a severe look still covered his face. Carmella was short but well fit. She still had a long tress of hair, now brown, braided down to her back. She smiled warmly at Malus. The shy couple, Sam and Beth, were just a little older than Malus. They were happy to see him too.

Edward's sister, Lydia, and Rosa spoke of how relieved they were as they too embraced Malus tightly. The young man could hardly raise his heavy arms anymore, but everybody insisted on giving him a hug anyway. Carrie however was the only one who seemed a little jealous.

Everyone was at peace. Malus began to feel lighter inside, as if emerging from dark waters. Two things for sure spoke out clearly amidst the gathering: Dracula had been defeated, and there was now life once again.


	16. Endings

**Chapter 16**

It was difficult for Malus to fall back into a melancholy mood. One reason, he was with his closest friends for the entire night. He left and went outside to find quietude, for which he hadn't gotten in a long time. Looking up to the sky and stars for the first time in days was precious to him. The night was cool and quiet.

"What you did was reckless."

Malus noticed that Carrie stood beside him. They both looked up to the night sky.

"Yeah."

"You weren't prepared at all."

"No..."

"Acting on your own selfish impulse could have gotten us all killed."

"You're right."

Malus agreed to each one of her scoldings. However, Carrie soon calmed down and smiled.

"But, I'm glad you're still here and alive, Malus Crescent." She leaned over to him, took his hands, and reached up to kiss Malus on the cheek.

The young man felt heat rising from his cheeks. Although beaming inside, he didn't turn away from the twinkling stars.

"Thanks Carrie."

"Anytime."

---------------------------------

The second time, Malus met Edward as they sat together by the lake. It was much different from the empty lake scene Count Dracula had implanted into Malus' mind, but instead was an enjoyable moment Malus shared with his best friend.

Edward spoke suddenly. "I never thought I would go into that wretched castle again."

Malus smiled. "But you did. And..." He turned to face the young preacher. "You saved my life, Edward."

"I guess so..."

Malus went on, "I didn't know you had good aim. You nailed the Count right in the face with that bottle of holy water."

Edward looked down into the lake water, somehow ashamed. _Such a modest kid..._ Malus thought.

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for, Edward...?"

With no warning, Malus pushed Edward into the water. _Splash!_

Shamelessly, the young man laughed as his best friend bobbed up in the water. Edward looked totally surprised. He grabbed Malus by the coat, launching him in the water. And that was how a water fight began. Just like the old days...

Much to Malus' surprise, his life was far from over. It was just now starting to begin. Edward and Lydia lived nearby in the same part of the country, though they traveled the world often as missionaries, preaching the gospel and helping others in need. They frequently sent letters back to Malus and other friends still there. Henry, Carrie, and Reinhardt and his family still weren't far away either. Going by horse, there was a half hour ride between their homes. Marcell's former band of lizard people finally went their separate ways. Word came soon after that Sam and Beth were getting married that Spring.

Such great days, yet there was Malus, still a mathematician, or an accountant as they called them in recent times. _Nothing to be excited about..._ He thought. But he enjoyed working in peace more than anything. His desk was strewn with tax receipts he couldn't wait to add.

Above the fireplace mantle was his uncle Cornell's blue crescent pendant, and silver broadsword. Not only on the mantle, they had a special place inside of his heart. In another room of the house, Marcell was plucking chords peacefully on his guitar. Malus' father never touched another weapon since leaving Count Dracula's fortress. Instead, he decided to continue his passion for music and rebuild his shop once again. Marcell spent his time making, fixing, and playing musical instruments for others, as well as for himself and Malus. They worked well together, father and son... Malus stood from his chair and yawned. As he left his office for fresh air, he noticed Marcell in the hallway, leaning back in a wooden chair by the sunny window. Giving up on his guitar, Marcell now had an entire chocolate cake in his lap, eating it away with delight.

Looking to his son, Marcell picked up the cake knife and carved out another slice.

"Want some?" He offered with a big grin.

Malus just stood there and smiled, then broke into a hearty laugh suddenly. So did Marcell.

There was life... And Malus' life was just beginning.


End file.
